SebasCiel Couple
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: Apa yang didengar Lizzie dan Grell dikamar Ciel ya? Apa mungkin?


R/N: Yoho~ ^lambai-labai gaje^ ini 1st fic di fandom Kuroshitsuji loh XD ^nggak nanya^ saia lagi suka berkeliling fandom, ya… ternyata fandom lain termasuk FKI ini damai ya, nggak ada yang namanya perang pair ^nglirik FNI^ ^dibakar rame-rame sama author FNI^

Yasud lah… met membaca ^.^

* * *

Pagi hari yang biasa saja di kediaman bangsawan muda Ciel Phantomhive, Manor House. Ya… biasa saja. Maylene yang seperti biasanya membersihkan –memecahkan- gelas oleh-oleh dari Lau –sepupu Tuan Mudanya-. Finny yang seperti biasanya membersihkan –merusakkan- kebun halaman belakang dengn menumbangkan beberapa pohon. Dan Bard yang berada didapur untuk memasak, mungkin lebih tepatnya bereksperimen dengan bahan-bahan mencurigakan. Tanaka? Jangan ditanya. Bagaimana dengan Ciel dan Sebastian –butler- di keluarga Phantomhive? Sepertinya mereka berada dilantai dua rumah ini, tepatnya dikamar Ciel.

Lizzie dan Grell –shinigami jadi jadian- yang ingin bertemu dengan pasangan masing-masing –Lizzie X Ciel dan Grell yang mencari Sebastian- menaiki lantai dua dengan membawa benda aneh. Lizzie membawa dress berwarna biru muda, sepertinya ia akan menyuruh –memaksa- Ciel untuk mengenakannya. Grell membawa dirinya(?) sebagai hadiah untuk Sebastian.

Setibanya dikamar Ciel, Lizzie mendengar sesuatu yang…

"Ugh! Sa-sakit…"

Mencurigakan.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso.**

**SebasCiel couple© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Pairing: Sebastian X Ciel.**

**Rated: Te(?) gelas.**

**Warn!: Lime(?), EYD gaje, typo(s), garing, lemon, semangka, apel #plak**

**Don't like this warn! Please don't read this fic, ! K…**

Suara erangan dari Ciel tadi membuat Grell serta Lizzie yang hendak membuka pintu terkejut. Seharusnya Sebastian dan Ciel lah yang mereka kejutkan, tapi…

"Se-Sebastian…" suara Ciel yang kesakitan serta desahannya membuat mereka –Lizzie dan Grell- blushing. Mereka berdua mulai berpikir yang iya-iya.

"Sabar Tuan Muda, sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang," suara ini bisa dipastikan adalah milik Sebastian.

Pelaku pengintipan itu sebenarnya ingin sekali langsung membuka pintu yang berada dihadapan mereka. Tapi entah mengapa, hati kecil mereka mengatakan 'Sayang sekali'. Dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara menguping tersebut.

"Ber-berhe…nti sebentarr…" ucap Ciel dengan terengah-engah.

"Baiklah."

Sepi. Sepertinya Sebastian benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan yang-entah-apa-membuat-Ciel-seperti-itu. Yang dapat didengar dari luar hanyalah deru napas Ciel. 'Sepertinya Ciel kelelahan,' batin Lizzie. Sedangkan Grell 'Harusnya aku yang melakukan hal ini'

"Lanjutkanlah…" perintah Ciel. Di saat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya nada perintah yang keluar dari Ciel, itulah kira-kira pikiran mereka berdua. "Yes, My Lord."

Beberapa menit berselang, suara erangan Ciel pun kembali terdengar. Tidak! Sepertinya tidak cocok disebut erangan, tapi sebuah desahan. Yap! Desahan yang benar-benar menggoda.

"Ahh~ uhh~ enak~"

"Benar 'kan Tuan Muda, Anda pasti menikmatinya."

"Le-lebih ce-patt Sebastian… a-akuu mau."

"Tahan sebentar lagi Tuan Muda."

Ugh! Sekarang muka Grell dan Lizze benar-benar sudah merah padam. Grell bahkan sudah nosebless seember dengan mimik muka yang pucat karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah(?) Lizzie? Ia tidak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Grell.

"Aku sudah nggak kuat lagi, ternyata Sebby menduakan cintaku… hwee~" Grell langsung pergi dengan nangis lebaynya meninggalkan Manor House dan Lizzie sendirian.

Hancur… hancur hatiku~hancur… hancur hatiku~ setelah kepergian Grell, terdengar lantunan lagu 'Hancur hatiku by Olga' yang dinyanyikan oleh tetangga sebelah rumah ini(?) entah sejak kapan Manor House punya tetangga. Lupakan hal tidak penting itu!

"Hwee~ Ciel selingkuhhh~" sekarang giliran Lizzie yang berakting layaknya film-film di India -yang pernah ia tonton bersama Lau- seakan-akan ia sudah ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang dicintainya ke Negeri antah berantah.

Sementara keadaan didalam kamar.

"Bagaimana Tuan Muda, bengkaknya sudah tidak sakit laki 'kan?" tanya Sebastian sopan pada Ciel. Orang bersangkutan hanya benganggup pertanda iya sambil berkata "Kau memang butler yang serbaguna Sebastian."

"Tentu saja, apa jadinya kalau butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa-"

"Ya ya ya… berhentilah mengatakan itu," potong Ciel malas. Ia tidak habis pikir, ternyata butlernya tersebut narsis bin titan(?) sepertinya pepatah itu benar ya: Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya? Apa artinya itu? Sepertinya tidak penting.

Ya… setidaknya mereka tidak menyadari ada orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang salah paham tentang kegiatan mereka tadi. Poor Lizzie, mati aja lu Grell. Wkwkwk

Owari?

Ya ambruk! Gaje nian ini fic! Huhuh, mana dikit lagi . yasudlah, yang penting jadi kan? #plak

"Reader yang baik, selalu ripiu fic yang mereka baca" (^.~)V

R.E.V.I.E.W. pleassee!

Love

Rhie_


End file.
